The invention generally relates to computer networks and, more particularly, the invention relates to analyzing the effect of adding a new user group to a computer network.
A local area network (xe2x80x9cLANxe2x80x9d) is a network of interconnected computer devices (e.g., computers, workstations, servers, printers, etc. . .) that cooperate to share common network resources. For example, a LAN may be configured so that each computer on the LAN utilizes a single printer. LANs often include a networking device (e.g., a router) that connect such LANs with computers on other networks (e.g., the Internet). Computer users on a LAN commonly transmit documents and other information to other computer users via known document delivery methods, such as electronic mail. Those other computer users may be on the same LAN as the transmitting user, or on another LAN that is coupled to such user""s LAN via a network device.
Users of a LAN commonly are identified by identification data (e.g., a user name and password) that must be provided to the LAN prior to enabling user access to the LAN. After being verified as a user of the LAN, a user can freely access selected LAN resources. The LAN may be configured, however, to provide certain resources to selected users. For example, the LAN may be configured so that nobody but a LAN system administrator can access a LAN configuration database.
A LAN also can be configured to group LAN users into xe2x80x9cuser groupsxe2x80x9d that each have common network characteristics (e.g., similar traffic characteristics). One such network characteristic is a minimum data throughput requirement. For example, a LAN may include a high priority user group having a minimum data throughput requirement that ensures that data traffic transmitted from users of such user group is transmitted no slower than a relatively high rate (e.g., 10,000 megabits per second). The throughput of users in other, lower priority user groups thus may be reduced to ensure the minimum throughput required by the high priority user groups. Other well known types of user groups include an xe2x80x9cIP flowxe2x80x9d user group, and a virtual private network.
Minimum throughput rates can be dictated by various levels of quality of service (xe2x80x9cQoSxe2x80x9d) assigned to each user group. As is known in the art, each level of QoS specifies a guaranteed throughput for a LAN user within a LAN. The previously noted exemplary high priority user group thus may be operating at a high QoS level such as, for example, the well known xe2x80x9cpremium servicexe2x80x9d level. Other, lower priority user groups may be configured to operate at lower QoS levels, such as the well known xe2x80x9cbest effortxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cassured servicexe2x80x9d levels.
Due to LAN equipment limitations, the QoS level assigned to each user group in a LAN often affects the throughput (i.e., QoS) of data transmitted by other user groups in such LAN. More particularly, since each LAN user utilizes the same transmission equipment within a given LAN, data transmission by each LAN user affects data transmission by other LAN users. Too much data traffic on a LAN thus can reduce throughput of certain users on a LAN to rates that are below the minimum requirements specified by their respective user groups. The minimum throughput levels therefore must be assigned to the user groups based upon the limitations of the equipment on the LAN. For example, a LAN with a limited throughput capacity cannot support many high priority user groups that have high minimum throughput requirements. The minimum throughput requirements of each user group on a LAN thus must be balanced to support various minimum throughput requirements.
Problems thus often arise when a new user group is added to an existing LAN. Specifically, the minimum throughput requirement of a new user group undesirably can reduce the actual throughput of data transmitted from the existing user groups to rates that are below their required minimums. To avoid this, network administrators manually add the new user group to the LAN to determine if minimum throughput requirements of existing user groups are affected in such a manner. This process commonly is repeated in an iterative manner by manipulating various network parameters (i.e., minimum throughput requirements of existing or new user groups) until the LAN is balanced to support the new user group. Although it can produce a balanced LAN, such an iterative process is time consuming, inefficient, and consequently, expensive. Moreover, such iterative process is error prone, and can be disruptive to other users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for analyzing the effect on a network characteristic of adding a user group to a network (having a maximum of the network characteristic, such as throughput or latency) produces a reconfiguration message if addition of the user group adversely affects such network characteristic across the network. To that end, the apparatus first monitors data flow in the network over a selected time interval to produce network characteristic flow data. Once the network characteristic flow data is produced, group minimum network characteristic data (i.e., representing the minimum network characteristic requirement of the user group) is combined with the monitored network characteristic flow data to produce combined network characteristic data. The reconfiguration message then is produced if the combined network characteristic data is not compatible with the maximum network characteristic of the network. The reconfiguration message provides information relating to reconfiguring the network to facilitate the addition of the user group to the network.
In preferred embodiments, the user group includes at least one node, such as a computer, and the network is a local area network. In other embodiments, an approval message is produced if the combined network characteristic data is compatible with the maximum network characteristic of the network. The approval message indicates that the user group may be added to the network and still maintain the user group minimum network characteristic requirement. The combined network characteristic data may be deemed to be compatible with the maximum network characteristic of the network if the value of the combined network characteristic data does not exceed the value of the maximum network characteristic at any time during the selected time interval.
In other embodiments, the network includes at least one existing user group having an existing group network characteristic minimum. An approval message (noted above) indicates that the user group may be added to the network without affecting the existing user group minimum of any of the existing user groups. In this and similar embodiments, the reconfiguration message may include information indicating that the network characteristic flow data of the network must be reduced to enable the user group to be added and still maintain the required minimum network characteristic across the network. Such reconfiguration message may include information indicating that the existing group minimum network characteristic requirements of one of the existing groups must be reduced to enable the user group to be added while still maintaining the required user group minimum network characteristic across the network. After receipt of the reconfiguration message, the network may be reconfigured in accord with its recommendations.
In some embodiments, it is determined if the combined network characteristic data is compatible with the maximum network characteristic of the network prior to producing either the reconfiguration message, or the approval message. In other embodiments, the reconfiguration message indicates that the group minimum network characteristic data of the user group may be maintained if the user group is operated on the network at no times other than during one or more specified time intervals.
A user interface may be displayed on a graphics device that enables a user to enter configuration data for the user group into a computer system. The configuration data may include data specifying a quality of service level. The quality of service level may have a minimum network characteristic requirement that dictates the minimum network characteristic requirement of the user group.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for adding a user group to a network comprises a data monitor that monitors data flow in the network for a selected time interval, a simulator that simulates the effect of adding the user group to the network during the selected time interval, and a recommendation module the processes the data produced by the simulator to produce recommendation data. The simulator produces simulation data based upon the monitored data flow in the network as produced by the data monitor, and a minimum network characteristic requirement of the user group. The recommendation data recommends a network configuration that enables the addition of the user group to the network.
The minimum network characteristic of the user group may be defined by group minimum network characteristic data. In preferred embodiments, the simulator includes a combiner that combines the group minimum network characteristic data with the network characteristic flow data monitored over the selected time interval to produce the simulation data. The apparatus also may include a user group adder that reconfigures the network to enable the addition of the user group. The recommendation data may recommend a network configuration that enables the user group to be added in a manner that maintains the minimum network characteristic requirement of the user group.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are implemented as a computer program product having a computer usable medium with computer readable program code thereon. The computer readable code may be read and utilized by the computer system in accordance with conventional processes.